In your eyes
by cutesbela
Summary: Wilson sempre seguiu as vontades alheias. Mas alguém iria libertá-lo. HILSON - AU - NC-17


**Título:** In your eyes  
**Autora:** Angie (cutesbela)**  
****Beta e mãe da idéia: **Prih **  
****Incentivadora: **Yoko Hiyama, coisa fofa.**  
****Gênero: **AU**  
Pares:** Hilson  
**Classificação: **NC-17 (uouou)  
**Alertas:** (A autora continua nova nisso). Essa fic é perigosa. Nela, alguns cânones são quebrados: Wilson não é judeu e House não é manco. Haha. Sério agora, essa fic mexe com alguns conceitos católicos, então...bem, melhor deixar avisado.  
**Disclaimer: **House e Wilson? Não são meus, são do David Shore. A musica? Muito menos, é do The Used. Bert, Quinn, Jepha, Dan e...Branden? Não são meus, pertencem a eles mesmos e a putaria rola solta. q

* * *

**In your eyes**

_Here your voice again..._

- Bem vindo, Jimmy!!

James Wilson estava de volta. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, ele estava de volta à sua casa. E foi com um sorriso quente no rosto que ele recebeu a acolhida da mãe, orgulhosa por vê-lo descer do táxi vestindo sua bem-engomada batina.

Havia sido assim todas as vezes, desde que entrou no seminário da cidade vizinha, dois anos antes: ele chegava em sua casa, vestindo sua batina, para cumprir o desejo da mãe de desfilar seu "tão bondoso filho de apenas 16 anos" pela vizinhança, isso religiosamente de 6 em 6 meses. E dessa vez não havia sido diferente, ele podia sentir os olhos dos vizinhos queimando suas costas. Wilson não sabia ao certo se essas visitas à família eram realmente permitidas a todos os internos do seminário ou se esse era privilégio apenas aos mais abastados e filhos de beneméritos, como seus pais. Ele percebia que alguns dos meninos nunca voltavam às suas casas, mas tinha medo de perguntar o porquê. Talvez porque seus companheiros fossem muito distantes (em geral eram pessoas boas, mas frias demais) ou então porque tinha medo de saber e, sobretudo, de se decepcionar com a resposta.

Mas essa seria sua ultima folga, o diretor havia avisado. Após essa semana, ele voltaria para o seminário e teria mais 6 meses para enfim se decidir se realmente gostaria de se dedicar totalmente à sua vocação, entrando assim em uma nova etapa dos seus estudos, onde ficaria recluso por anos, até terminá-los e tornar-se padre.

Wilson ainda tinha dúvidas, fato. E isso o perturbava. Ele era educado, carinhoso com todos, estudioso e bom filho, mas considerava sua hesitação como uma falha de caráter. Quando nasceu, raquítico demais e com diversos problemas de saúde, sua mãe prometeu à Saint James, o mártir apóstolo, que se o menino sobrevivesse, ele se dedicaria ao serviço sacerdotal quando se tornasse mais velho. Além de levar o seu nome. _Engraçado, uma promessa que são outros os que devem cumprir. _O menino cresceu então entre padres e coroinhas, freqüentando missas e novenas, e sabia que esse seria seu destino. Mas só. E então ele tinha seu irmão, que desapareceu da vida da família quando James tinha apenas 13 anos e, assim, vendo o sofrimento de sua mãe, tomou a decisão de que faria qualquer coisa que aquela mulher desejasse. Mas ela não podia tirar as dúvidas de seu coração. E ainda, havia _ele_.

Gregory House era vizinho da família Wilson e havia sido amigo do irmão de James antes deste sumir, sendo 2 anos mais velho que o pequeno Jimmy. Ele era um garoto alto, esguio e de porte elegante, que poderia ter todas as garotas do mundo aos seus pés, se não fosse tão arredio. E convencido. Ele costumava ajudar o caçula dos Wilson, mais seu irmão, com as tarefas de escola. Mas não o fazia por altruísmo, e sim porque adorava exibir sua inteligência avançada para a idade para quem quer que fosse. Era sempre arrogante, mal humorado e de hábitos estranhos, às vezes fugindo das pessoas, fazendo inclusive com que todos da rua desconfiassem de que House fosse um viciado. Talvez fosse, Wilson nunca soube ao certo. Ele só sabia que o outro garoto, a despeito desses defeitos, era de fato uma companhia agradável a ele e que eles poderiam até ter desenvolvido uma amizade maior. Mas seu irmão sumiu. _E o seminário aconteceu._

E agora, enquanto se despia de sua batina em seu antigo quarto, Wilson pensava no que teria acontecido ao outro garoto. Sabia que ele ainda morava na mesma casa, que ainda fazia o colegial (tudo igual, como na sua ultima visita quando se falaram pela ultima vez, em uma educada troca de "olás") e que ainda tinha hábitos estranhos, sendo pego, vez ou outra, espionando a vida dos vizinhos pela janela de seu quarto. Wilson poderia jurar, inclusive, que os olhos que furaram sua batina mais cedo, eram os azuis de House. _Os incríveis olhos azuis de Gregory House. _

E, enfim trocado, Wilson desceu as escadas de sua casa para tomar o café da tarde que sua mãe preparara. Desceu cantarolando uma música qualquer. Afinal, não era suposto que ele usasse essa semana de folga para ser normal, nem que seja um pouco? _Normal..._

_Maybe you and me so__...  
Kiss me like you did.  
__My heart stopped bleeding,_

_  
Such a softer sin._

Era o último dia do pequeno Wilson em sua casa. A semana havia passado rápido, e no amanhecer do outro dia ele teria que voltar ao seminário. Foi para espairecer e acalmar o coração que ele decidiu dar um último passeio pelas ruas de seu bairro, dessa vez sozinho. Polido como sempre fora, ele dispensou a companhia da mãe (que ainda desejava levá-lo para visitar mais algumas vizinhas) e saiu solitário para uma caminhada, em suas roupas normais. Normais para o padrão Wilson, afinal _qual era o menino de 16 anos que saía por aí vestindo camisa de botão e calça de alfaiataria bem cortada?_

E, perdido em seus pensamentos como estava, Wilson acabou não percebendo a aproximação de uma outra pessoa, até que esta o assustasse segurando firmemente em seu pulso, fazendo-o virar de sopetão:

- Olá.

Era ele. Estava mais forte do que se lembrava da última vez que o vira, seus pequenos mas firmes músculos evidenciados pelo conjunto de camiseta de manga curta mais calça jeans que usava. Mas o sorriso de lado, sarcástico e zombeteiro como de costume estava lá, o que o fazia parecer aqueles galãs de filmes antigos que Wilson via com sua avó quando menor. Definitivamente, sedutor. _E os mesmos olhos azuis..._

- Não vai me responder não? – ele perguntou com um risinho.

Ok. Fora pego encarando e babando. Talvez literalmente.

- Olá.

- Eu me perguntava quando é que você iria me visitar para me dizer um alô. Vai embora amanhã, não é?

- É que...bem...

- Esquece. Como foi o semestre? O que costumam ensinar, nesse lugar?

- Muitas coisas. – Wilson não estava disposto a explicar. _Era um seminário, oras!_

- Coisas interessantes?

- Você não entenderia. – respondeu seco.

House ignorou a resposta mal educada de Wilson. Essa, aliás, era outra de suas características mais marcantes: escutar e assimilar somente o que lhe convinha. Por isso, ao invés de responder ao outro garoto com qualquer coisa que lembrasse escárnio, ele disse:

- Senti sua falta.

- Não, não sentiu.

- Como sabe?

- Porque...porque você é você, oras.

- Eu sou eu? Ora, Jimmy, não me compare ao modo raso e previsível com o qual anda levando sua vida ultimamente. Você costumava ser mais interessante, antes de seu irmão sumir.

E foi assim, seco e cruel, que House tocou na ferida. Ainda aturdido com as palavras do mais velho, Wilson disse com sarcasmo:

- Nossa, e você é super interessante, não é mesmo?

- Olha, estamos sarcásticos ultimamente... não é mesmo? O bom menino Jimmy... que coisa feia!

E então, Wilson explodiu. Sentiu uma raiva absurda não só do outro, mas de si mesmo também. Do modo como o outro o fazia agir, sentir e pensar. Do que o outro despertava nele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo vendo-o apenas esporadicamente. _Não era justo!_ Ele tinha sua vida planejada! Poderia não ser do modo mais consciente, mas ele estava levando com a maré. Mas esse garoto... suas dúvidas... sua mãe! Ele não queria se sentir assim!

- Chega!! Chega dessas ironias. Você se acha muito esperto, mas tem 18 anos e se comporta como um eremita, fugindo das pessoas, odiando as pessoas. O que te faz pensar que sua vida é melhor que a minha??

- Pelo menos, essa é a vida que EU escolhi para mim.

Novo baque. Que audácia! Como aquele garoto com o qual ele mal conversara nos últimos dois anos poderia saber de suas vontades agora? Seria essa uma nova característica adquirida por House? A mania de ler o interior das pessoas? Mas, antes de sequer formular uma resposta, os pensamentos do menino mais novo foram interrompidos por uma quase-ordem:

- Venha.

- Para onde?

- Minha casa. – e, diante do silencio atônito do outro, House completou – Calma, não vou te seqüestrar ou coisa parecida. Só quero conversar em outro lugar que não seja o meio da rua. Você parece meio alterado.

E o sorriso estava de novo em seu lugar. Wilson pensou em negar a proposta, mas novamente se viu diante da força de atração que era House. Perto dele, Wilson não mais agia como ele mesmo. _Ou como todos pensavam que era ele mesmo._ E assim, sem perceber, ele se encontrava na casa de House, no quarto de House. Era um quarto bonito, diferente do seu, pensou. Suas paredes eram cobertas de pôsteres das mais diversas bandas de rock, coisa que sua mãe o impedia de fazer.

Percebendo o garoto mais novo parado sem jeito na porta de seu quarto, olhando de modo admirado para todos os lugares, House disse, dessa vez, surpreendentemente de modo mais calmo:

- Sente-se.

E apontou para a cama, sentando-se nela também.

- Olha, eu...é melhor eu ir embora.

- Não, fica. – o mais velho disse, levando sua mão de forma carinhosa, mas desajeitada, ao rosto de Wilson.

_Os olhos_... Ele se viu, de novo, encarando de modo hipnotizado os olhos de House. E foi por isso (ele acha) que não rejeitou quando o dono do par de safiras se aproximou lentamente de seu rosto, tocando com os lábios sua bochecha. Wilson, como que acordado de um transe, tentou se afastar, mas foi firmemente seguro nos braços pelas mãos fortes do outro. E ouviu, de modo meio assustado, meio admirado, as palavras quase desconexas que o mais velho passou a lhe dizer enquanto distribuía leves beijos, quase carícias, por todo o seu rosto:

- Eu perguntei por coisas interessantes, lembra? Se você aprendeu... coisas interessantes... eu... eu quero lhe ensinar, eu pensei nisso esse tempo todo. Eu preciso lhe ensinar, Wilson. Por que não veio me ver? Eu preciso... você vai embora...

E então, o beijo aconteceu. A princípio calmo, mas foi ganhando força com o passar do tempo. Wilson sentiu excitado o outro garoto passando sua língua por seus lábios, como que pedindo passagem. E ele se rendeu. Desajeitado, afinal era seu primeiro beijo. Mas se rendeu. E as línguas se encontraram famintas e desejosas e quentes, e Wilson nem pode perceber direito a mão de House que o empurrava pelo peito para se deitar em sua cama.

Lentamente, Wilson sentiu sua camisa ser desabotoada. E cada pedaço de pele descoberta era coberto pelos beijos de House, ora leves como uma pluma, ora famintos e nervosos. No geral eles lembravam seda, Wilson pensou, instintivamente fechando os olhos. Assim, só pode ouvir a voz do outro lhe dizendo, sussurrante:

- Isso, Jimmy. Essa é a sua primeira lição. Feche os olhos... assim você sentirá melhor. Percebe? Não ficou melhor? Consegue sentir?

E assim, descendo seus beijos pelo peito de Wilson, House chegou em sua cintura, parando na barra de sua calça e começando a abri-la. Wilson se assustou. Eles chegariam a isso? _Ele permitiria que chegassem a esse ponto?_ Talvez sim, ele não conseguia se desvencilhar. Sempre seguira as vontades dos outros por sua vida inteira, e agora estava a mercê dos desejos do garoto que criticou isso em si.

Oras... a quem queria enganar? Essa ERA a sua vontade. Ele poderia ter fugido, não poderia? Ele não era tão mais fraco assim que o outro. Era a sua vontade. Ele quebraria o padrão. _Finalmente... _

E então, Wilson se descobriu completamente nu aos olhos de House. Ele nem teve tempo de sentir vergonha, fascinado demais observando o outro se despir em sua frente. O mais velho fez isso com uma calma que não lhe é característica, tirando lentamente cada peça de roupa. Os olhos nunca se desconectando. Safiras sempre presas ao chocolate.

Completamente despido, House reiniciou seu caminho de beijos pelo peito do garoto mais novo, parando um bom tempo em seus mamilos. O prazer era intenso, e, se lembrando da primeira lição de House, Wilson fechou os olhos. Assim, sentiu extasiado o outro descer mais uma vez seus beijos, enquanto que suas mãos passeavam leves pela lateral de seu corpo, como fantasmas. Apenas a ponta dos dedos. E a boca foi descendo, descendo, e de repente Wilson foi pego em um grito mudo, com seus olhos arregalados: _House estava... ali... oh!_

E enquanto House fazia aquela massagem maravilhosa em seu pênis, com a boca, Wilson sentia seu mundo rodar. Tudo estava tão quente... tão bom... desse jeito... oh, Deus!

_Isso não é hora para pensar Nele! _

- Não ainda, pequeno.

Meio insatisfeito, Wilson assistiu House se afastar e pegar um tubo de qualquer coisa em uma gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Viu o conteúdo desse mesmo tubo ser despejado nos dedos e no pênis de House por suas mãos surpreendentemente trêmulas, enquanto o mesmo mordia os lábios. Sentiu então aqueles dedos procurarem sua abertura, e serem introduzidos um a um, vagarosamente. Mais um beijo foi trocado. House então sussurrou mais uma vez, de encontro aos seus lábios:

- Essa é a sua segunda lição, Jimmy: se entregue. Se abra para mim. Pense em sua vida, se entregue a ela. Talvez você esteja... servindo a pessoa errada. Isso... sinta... talvez seja a hora de servir a outro. Talvez... seja a hora... é a hora. Sirva a Saint Gregory, Jimmy.

_Como? _Ele ouviu direito? Indignado Wilson questionou como aquele garoto poderia falar aquelas coisas. Seria seu ateísmo tão grande assim? Ele o viu chegar de batina, Deus do céu! Como poderia fazer troça disso? Se comparando a Saint Gregory, o grande Papa, protetor dos peregrinos...

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras de House indignavam Wilson, elas o excitavam. A liberdade de dizer as coisas mais fora dos padrões que aquele garoto tinha o excitava. E, dessa forma, ele nem percebeu que House havia tirado seus dedos do seu interior para introduzir algo maior.

Mesmo preparado, foi impossível evitar a dor e as lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos de Wilson em abandono, sendo secas uma a uma pelos beijos de House. Wilson se sentiu aquecido, e após um momento de imobilidade, ele deu sinal com os quadris de que o outro poderia continuar. Ele queria mais. _Queria tudo, agora._

House começou lento. Colocando e retirando toda a sua extensão do interior de Wilson de forma torturante. Mas logo o controle foi esquecido, e as estocadas passaram a ser cada vez mais fortes e rápidas. O som pesado das respirações de repente se transformou em gemidos, que logo viraram quase gritos quando Wilson se sentiu atingido por dentro em um ponto especial, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de House passaram a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo. Todo o prazer... aquilo era demais. E, antes de perder completamente os sentidos, o que o faria se esquecer de seu pequeno jogo, House se viu obrigado a falar entre sussurros, como em um transe:

- Essa é a sua terceira lição, Jimmy: você é lindo. Tão lindo... oh... adorável. Eu... eu sempre achei. Tive medo que me odiasse, se dissesse. Você era tão novo... frágil. Não... não me odeie, Jimmy... mas... oh... você é. Seus olhos. Adoro seus olhos...

Rápido. _Meus olhos?_ Mais rápido. _Não... eles não_. Mais... forte. _Os seus que são._ Desse jeito. Assim. _Os mais lindos que já vi na vida... _

E de repente, tudo ficou demais para Wilson suportar. E, em uma explosão de cores, cheiros, prazeres e sons, ele veio na mão de House ao mesmo tempo em que este se esvaziou em seu interior. Divino.

Após alguns minutos, House se retirou de dentro de Wilson e se deitou ao seu lado, respirando ofegante. Nada precisava ser dito. E assim passaram horas, que pareceram dias, deitados lado a lado. Apenas olhando o teto. Perdidos em seus pensamentos. De mãos dadas.

_Just stay with me, lay with me now._

O dia seguinte chegou e, logo cedo, era hora de ir embora. Enquanto fazia sua mala, Wilson lembrava-se ruborizado da sua despedida de House no dia anterior: após vestirem-se em silêncio, Wilson disse que era hora de partir. E ficaram encarando-se meio sem jeito, na porta do quarto do mais velho, até que Wilson se colocou na ponta dos pés, para um selinho rápido no outro garoto. E, antes de sair correndo para sua casa, ele poderia jurar que havia visto um sorriso naquele rosto bonito. Livre de qualquer escárnio, dessa vez.

E mais uma vez, vestindo sua batina, Wilson se despedia de sua mãe, que o abraçava aos soluços, e entrava no táxi rumo à rodoviária. Rumo ao seminário. Mas algo estava diferente, dessa vez. Havia uma vontade ali. Ele iria quebrar os conceitos. Ele tinha apenas mais seis meses. Ele não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer, só sabia que faria. _Dessa vez, faria o que queria. _E, enquanto o carro se afastava, ele olhou pela última vez para aquela casa. Ele não viu aquele par de olhos, mas sabia que eles o queimavam. Ele poderia não saber exatamente para onde iria agora, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não importava o lugar, aqueles olhos azuis sempre estariam a um passo dele.

_In your eyes..._

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time,_

_That I caught fire__._

* * *

**PS:** Os versos que usei nessa fic são de uma musica chamada I caught fire, do The Used. Eu recomendo FORTEMENTE que vocês escutem essa musica. Não durante a leitura, mas pelo menos depois...logo depois...hahaha. Tiop, escutem. Até porque, reza o folclore interno do fandom, ela é toda feita do mais puro boy x boy love.

**PS2:** Essa fic venceu como melhor AU Hilson da primeira fase do Desafio de Fics das Comunidades Huddy/ Hilson do Orkut. Muito obrigada meninas, eu não poderia estar mais feliz :)


End file.
